


Bittersweet is Not the Word

by kreekey



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreekey/pseuds/kreekey
Summary: "John didn't deserve Cynthia and, in quite a different way, she didn't deserve him." - Former Beatles press officer Tony Barrow.~~Drabble imagining how hard it might've been to express how Cynthia loved John.
Kudos: 9





	Bittersweet is Not the Word

> You'd allow yourself to fall into him. You didn't want him. You loved him. His vulnerability, his strength. The way he'd stutter and the moments he'd ramble.
> 
> When he smiled at you, you couldn't stand it. When he avoided your eyes, you forgot yourself. You wanted to chase him and leave him and embrace him and slap him and marry him. You would. You'd lose yourself completely and pay no mind.
> 
> You'd be another moth to the flame. Pity those who fall for him and envy them even so. They have been tricked into the fondest memories they can have. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are hard. Thank you for reading. The summary source is Lennon Revealed (Larry Kane).


End file.
